


Mirrors

by hollybennett123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, M/M, Triple Drabble, Trying to sound intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the other, they see themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> First posted November 2008, posted here March 2012 and backdated.

When Naruto looks at Sasuke (at his partner, at his _lover_ ) it feels as though he is peering into a mirror; there is a sense of absolute familiarity, but it is an image entirely in reverse.

Many, even those who know them well, make the error of believing that their personalities could not be less alike; but peel away the fragile layers they have built upon themselves and underneath it all, pretenses and false smiles forgotten, they bear a strange likeness. They strive for the same things; their ultimate goal unattainable perfection, their determination no matter the odds is matched by no one but each other, and above all they constantly seek the approval they have always craved and were long denied, children trapped in a world of men.

Their differences on the outside mean nothing when they are stripped naked, hungrily pressing together until they are as close as they possibly can be, moving in a perfect cadence as if this is how they are _meant_ to be.

Sometimes, alone together in their tiny apartment, Sasuke will catch Naruto by surprise, fingers ghosting across his palm in an obvious invitation. Naruto will press him against the nearest wall, hoist his legs around his waist and they will fuck there and then, hard and brutal and utterly _honest_ , until their breath mists the windows, blurring their images into one; they are no longer separate but two parts of a whole.

When Sasuke closes his eyes and laces his fingers with Naruto's, squeezing gently, Naruto squeezes back without thinking, unconsciously mirroring the action. When Naruto smiles at him, Sasuke can feel the happiness he radiates; can see it in his eyes, can _taste_ it in his kiss, sweet on his tongue.

In the end, they are only reflections of one another.


End file.
